A Collection of Short Stories
by primusatemyleg
Summary: A series of rather short often unrelated stories about the Transformers.
1. Untitled Optimus & Omega Supreme

Title: Untitled.

Pairing: None, just Optimus and Omega being friends

Rating: G

Warnings:None

The cold nights were always the quiet ones. Omega Supreme learned this quickly during the first few weeks on earth. Despite cold having no effect on him, or any of the others, he disliked cold nights.

But recently he'd grown to anticipate them, as Optimus had taken to taking a break for a few hours and joining him outside, just to talk. Nothing more.

They spoke of whatever cycled through their various processors, times gone by, more recent events, theories on unimportant anomalies.

This night they spoke of the stars, where they came from and given the choice, where both wished to return.

Omega enjoyed watching out for the star the humans had named Antares. Large and old, like himself. When he mentioned this, Optimus told him that he found the shape of the constellation Orion pleasing.

As he mentioned this they both fell silent, for they both knew why he liked that one constellation, why it kept old memories alive.


	2. Repetition Skyfire& Starscream

Title: Repetition

Pairing: Vague pre-war Skyfire/Starscream

Rating:G

Warnings: None

So many times before had he found himself in this state. Flat on his back, the faint gritty sensation of rock and sand under him and nothing above but the endless sky. To his left, the twin suns slowly set. To his right was the monitoring equipment, packed up and ready to go home.

Starscream could never quite understand why Skyfire insisted on watching one last sunset before they left, yet he always silently complied with his friends request. The first sun had already passed below the horizon, the second one steadily making its way down. He could only hear the faint hum of his own systems and the soft motions of the air that passed over and around his audios.

A faint crunch. The sound of metal on rock and Skyfire came into his field of view, standing there as the fading light of the second sun diminished into a soft glow through the atmosphere.

Normally Starscream would have got up by now and made it obvious it was time to leave, but this one time he decided to let his friend make that decision.


	3. Engines OptimusStarscream

Title: Engines

Pairing: Optimus/Starscream

Rating: PG at the very most

Warnings: None

Starscream lightly flopped back against the inside of the Ark's thruster nozzle, "I never thought I'd end up here with you of all mechanisms," Starscream commented.

Optimus replied with a rather noncommittal rev of his engine. His attention was focused on Starscream's feet. Under normal circumstances he'd never really had a chance to see some parts up close, and of all of them Starscream's thrusters fascinated him most.

Without asking he got hold of one of Starscream's feet and pulled it onto his lap. Starscream responded to this by rather gracelessly jerking forwards

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with th-"

"Just looking Starscream. Nothing more." Optimus replied as he lightly batted away one of the Seeker's arms with one of his own.

Unfortunately for Optimus, he was lying without knowing it, as one of his fingers kept bumping against a small rarely used little cluster of sensor nodes. Sensors that were not designed to be touched that way and Starscream could feel it quite clearly. After a little squirming he realised his best option was to just stay still.

Eventually Optimus let go and Starscream quickly pulled his leg back before anything else could happen.

"Happy now?" Starscream asked, a hint of frustration present in his voice.

"Yes I am. Now," Optimus' expression was unreadable, moreso than usual, "It is your turn."

Less than a second had passed before Starscream had practically dived at Optimus with a rather devious smirk on his face.


	4. FF0000 Red AlertInferno

Title: FF0000

Pairing:Red Alert/Inferno

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

The sensor system of each transformer varied, often quite a lot. Some were basic at their best, some highly specialised in one area or another, and some were just generally very sensitive.

Like Red Alert.

He was always fully aware of exactly what was going on around him, no matter what. It was his job as security director to know everything that went on. Optimus trusted him with his job and he certainly never let him down.

Right now however, Red Alert was laying on his side with Inferno behind him, holding onto the smaller mech. His chronometer told him that it was exactly 2:32:47 am, local Earth time.

In front of him, a blank metal wall. All the walls in the Ark were blank like that. They didn't need to have much on them, it was of no use to do so. He could hear the low hum of the ship. While it would never fly again, most of it was still functional and operating. Each generator had a different hum, occasionally dipping in and out of the normal audio sensor gamut.

Then you had the even fainter background noise of the volcano. Red Alert had long since noted the exact frequencies and variants of the tectonic vibrations they received. Any shift in them indicated one of two things: Abnormal seismic activity, or Decepticons. The former often preceding the presence of the latter.

He could also hear the sound of those still active at this time. While they'd mostly adapted to the same circadian rhythm as most of the life on Earth, they did not need to, and some never did. The vocaliser frequencies never carried that well, especially through both rock and metal, so all Red alert could hear was the intermittent sound of talking, but never quite the words themselves.

Who was talking, on the other hand, was easy for him to differentiate. Optimus and Prowl, likely discussing the events of the day and plans for the next.

Jazz and Hound, no doubt watching some inane late night program the humans were broadcasting.

Behind him he could feel the faint warm air coming from Inferno's vents. It never bothered him that his friend often needed to just stop and do a full charge every once in a while. Then again, Inferno was out and doing things far more than Red Alert was.

Whenever he was in the monitor room, he'd always plug in to one of the universal energy transfer ports. It didn't provide much, but the constant trickle of energy meant Red Alert was almost always above half his total energy capacity. He needed to be. It was his job to be aware of what was going on, to worry about a security breach, almost to the point of paranoia.

2:32:48am and Inferno was still there and the faint, sporadic motions of air Inferno caused, coupled with his slowly undulating electromagnetic field made Red Alert relax.


End file.
